


Невероятная удача

by Souris__rousse



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Миди от G до T [1]
Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Adventure, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse
Summary: Увлекательные приключения полуэльфийки Сильвиэль и её друзей в солнечном Алагоне, или Как важно вовремя поймать свою удачу
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Миди от G до T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Невероятная удача

Полуэльфийка Сильвиэль Травалор родилась и росла в Алагоне, огромном и многолюдном торговом городе, столице Турмиша. Впрочем, столичный статус интересовал Сильвиэль мало, а вот дварфийские руины, на которых он был построен — очень даже. А также огромные базары, бесконечная вереница кораблей, приходящих в порт, а ещё дети из соседнего торгового квартала, с которыми у неё и её друзей, Изы и Фалько, постоянно возникали конфликты. Те ребята слишком много о себе думали и слишком часто хвастались. 

Жизнь Сильвиэль была насыщенной, даже слишком, по мнению её матери и отца. К четырнадцати годам она так и не стала подмастерьем что в родительском ювелирном деле, что в каком-либо ещё и пропадала на улице весь день напролёт, забегая только поесть (да и то не всегда) вместо того, чтобы начать учиться хоть чему-то. 

— Посмотри на младшую сестру, — выговаривала как-то Сильвиэль за завтраком мать, — она учится, прилежная девочка подрастает. На неё не стыдно лавку оставить. А у тебя за душой что? Исследование катакомб? Там люди пропадают, а вы там шляетесь целыми днями! 

— Исследование дварфийских руин — отличное занятие для искательницы приключений, — с набитым ртом провозгласила Сильвиэль. 

— Ты хочешь стать искательницей приключений? То ещё занятие, конечно... — мать вздохнула. С Сильвиэль было сложно — вроде хорошая девочка, а такая бестолковая. Буквально. — А оружие держать умеешь? Помнишь, что ты сказала своему учителю, когда мы пытались пристроить тебя в стражу? — попыталась воззвать мать к разуму. 

— Что это скуууучно, — ответила Сильвиэль. — Ну сама посуди. Стой так. Стой так, и пока стойка не будет правильной, никакого тебе оружия, даже деревянного. 

— Ты пойми, Сильвиэль. Учиться чему-то не может быть всё время интересно. Бывает и скучно. 

— Я понимаю. Но вот разбирать камни всегда интересно! 

— А держать в голове оценки тебе тоже «скууучно», — передразнила мать Сильвиэль. 

— Ну так я пойду, мам? 

— Иди, не на привязи же тебя держать, — махнула мать рукой. Но подумала, что к делу Сильвиэль надо пристраивать срочно, пока она не пропала в катакомбах, как это случалось порой с другими детьми. 

На улице её уже ждали Иза и Фалько. 

— Ты чего так долго? Наше великое ограбление яблочного сада грозит сорваться, госпожа Галлия уже через час пойдёт поливать деревья, и нам тогда до ночи туда не пробраться! — с упрёком набросилась на Сильвиэль Иза, юная и очень энергичная гномка с чёрными волосами и блестящими зелёными глазами. Фалько, ровесник Сильвиэль, несколько угрюмый мальчик, тоже темноволосый и дочерна загорелый от постоянной работы в порту, кивнул. 

— Ты обещала прийти пораньше! 

— Простите, мама опять затянула свою песню про «найди себе место в жизни». Но мы ещё можем успеть, бежим! — и она первая бросилась вперёд. Иза, как обычно, чуть подотстала, потому что её ноги были короче, чем полуэльфийские или человеческие, но только немножко. 

Во многих городах Фаэруна их компания была бы странной, но не в Алагоне, где дружили и ссорились, торговали и воровали друг у друга представители всех возможных рас. 

Когда ребята добежали до сада, признаков его хозяйки не было и в помине. 

— Нам везёт! Ух, какие роскошные яблоки. Мы наберём целую гору! — Фалько снял со спины плетёную и вместительную гибкую корзину, — а потом продадим на рынке и... 

— Объедимся пирожными, — заключила Сильвиэль. 

— Нельзя терять время! — воскликнула Иза и пёрышком перемахнула через забор. Фалько и Сильвиэль не отставали. 

Им действительно повезло. Госпожа Галлия задержалась на целых полчаса, и они успели набрать столько яблок, сколько смогли унести, и спокойно уйти, а не бежать, роняя такие вкусные и такие налитые солнцем яблоки, за корзину которых на базаре можно было выручить аж три серебряных! 

На такие деньги можно было купить гору сладостей, объесться и купить ещё одну. Но была у них страсть, которая стоила великого ограбления яблочного сада — кремовые пирожные. Они стоили пять медных монет каждое, а самые лучше продавались на углу Дворцовой площади. Умывшись в фонтане, ребята отправились пить чай и есть самую лучшую, по их мнению, еду в мире. А по дороге они купили яблок в меду, чтобы не набрасываться на пирожные, как голодные звери — они уже научились их смаковать, как настоящие взрослые. Но почему взрослые не ходили в кондитерскую на углу Дворцовой площади каждый день — вот что оставалось загадкой для всех троих. 

Потом они пошли купаться, а Фалько вернулся в порт. Он готовился стать матросом, и отец пристроил его на таможню, помогать с такелажем на инспекторской лодке. Так как Фалько всё же ещё не был взрослым, то работал по полдня, иначе совсем валился с ног. Иза и Сильвиэль считали, что это справедливо, но тихонько ему завидовали. Во-первых, у Фалько единственного водились свои собственные деньги. За ученичество у волшебника Изе, например, ничего не платили. А Сильвиэль выдавали по медяку в неделю, что, по её мнению, ни в какие ворота не лезло. Вот и приходилось искать дополнительные способы заработка. Иногда они подряжались зазывалами в таверну, порой барды нанимали их обносить шапкой посетителей, но это не давало им возможности так часто лакомиться кремовыми пирожными, как они бы хотели. Вот и приходилось обирать сад госпожи Галлии, хотя это, конечно, было совсем нехорошо. Решив, что это можно исправить тем, что на следующую весну они вскопают сад бесплатно, ребята и полезли в авантюру, за которую им могло, между прочим, прилететь от стражи. 

— Как жаль, что в дварфийских руинах мы ни разу не нашли драгоценностей, — отдыхая на траве после плавания, сказала Сильвиэль. 

— Где сокровища, там чудовища, — поучительно подняла палец Иза. — А чудовища нам не нужны. Вот когда я освою ещё заклинаний, тогда отправимся. 

— Ты знаешь уже целое одно заклинание, — завистливо протянула Сильвиэль. — Настоящее, не фокус какой-нибудь! 

— Если бы оно ещё у меня постоянно получалось, — уныло сказала Иза, — а то через два раза на третий, если не реже. 

На следующий день у Фалько был выходной, и ребята порешили, что пойдут дальше осваивать руины. У них даже была импровизированная карта, на которой они старались отмечать все ходы, в том числе обрушившиеся, чтобы потом, когда станут настоящими искателями приключений, не заблудиться. 

— Направо или налево? — спросил Фалько 

Иза и Сильвиэль задумались. 

— Давай направо, — сказала Иза, — я чувствую прям, как по ногам тянет ветер, там какой-нибудь тайный проход! 

— Я бы лучше налево пошла, — засомневалась Сильвиэль, — как-то правый мне не нравится. 

— А я с Изой согласен, — вдруг сказал Фалько, — я тоже чую там тайную дверь! 

— Ну пойдём направо, — сдалась Сильвиэль. 

Проверив фонари с честно утащенным из дома маслом, ребята зашагали в правый от развилки проход, предварительно отметив его на уже сильно замусоленной бумажке. 

— Надо её перерисовать, — критически посмотрела на карту Сильвиэль. 

Иза потянула руку Сильвиэль вниз, чтобы посмотреть: 

— Ну вообще обидно будет, если кто-то один перерисует, когда мы её все вместе делали. 

— Значит, вместе перерисуем, — неохотно ответила Сильвиэль, которая про себя, конечно же, считала, что у неё самый красивый почерк. 

— Тихо, — внезапно сказал Фалько. 

— Что такое, — встрепенулась Иза. 

— Мне кажется, я что-то слышал. 

Ребята замолчали и прислушались. И впрямь, где-то далеко по коридору будто кто-то цокал. И не один. 

— Может быть, это просто ветер гуляет, — поёжилась Иза, — и камни теребит. 

— Вряд ли, — покачала головой Сильвиэль, — иначе и мы бы тут его почувствовали. 

Тем временем цокот приближался. А потом на краю островков света, которые создавали фонари ребят, стали проглядывать красные глаза, в которых отражались язычки пламени. 

— Бежим, — что есть силы закричала Сильвиэль, — это монстры! 

И они побежали. Вот только на бегу они не могли заглянуть в карту, а стоило чуть задержаться, как цокот приближался. 

И тут Иза остановилась. 

— Бегите, — сказала она, — я их задержу. 

— Нет уж, я тебя одну не оставлю, — запыхавшись, сказала Сильвиэль и впихнула в руку Фалько карту, — беги и приведи помощь, слышишь? 

Фалько покрутил пальцем у виска, но всё же взял карту и унёсся со всех ног дальше по развилкам и коридорам. 

— Иза, ты хочешь использовать заклинание? 

— Да. И я не знаю, чего ты осталась, всё равно помочь не сможешь, — хмуро сказала Иза. 

— Чтобы ты не была одна, разве не ясно? — удивилась Сильвиэль. — Ну, давай. 

— Пусть нам повезёт, пусть нам повезёт, Таймора, пусть повезёт! — взмолилась Иза, и Сильвиэль вместе с ней, когда Иза подняла руки, сделала сложный пасс и проговорила слова на странном языке. И тут — им повезло! Из рук Изы во все стороны полетели цветные брызги, и цокот перестал приближаться, а глаза в темноте исчезли. 

Девочки бросились бежать до ближайшего знакомого поворота, а буквально через десять минут вернулся Фалько, а с ним и четверо стражников, которые проходили мимо патрулём. Разумеется, их отчитали и развели по домам. 

— Ты понимаешь, в какой большой опасности ты была, — отец ходил по комнате и заламывал руки, — ты хоть немного думаешь головой, когда лезешь в очередное приключение? 

— Думаю, — хмуро ответила Сильвиэль, — я вообще хотела в другой проход идти... 

— Дело не в том, в какой проход идти, — отец остановился и сурово посмотрел на дочь, — а в том, чтобы не лезть туда в принципе. Там изредка и бывалые искатели приключений пропадают, не то, что дети. И всё равно вам троим там словно мёдом намазано. Причем я уверен, что Фалько и Иза туда ходят только из-за тебя, потому что у каждого из них уже есть дело на руках. Одна ты шатаешься по улицам, вот и они с тобой. 

Сильвиэль вспыхнула и убежала к себе в комнату. Вовсе не она была главной заводилой! Фалько и Изе тоже было интересно составлять карту! Да, у неё было времени побольше, но она и одна могла себя развлечь! Как отцу только в голову пришло обвинить её в том, что она может поставить жизнь своих друзей под угрозу! 

Через полчаса отец постучался в дверь. 

— Сильвиэль, прости. Я в сердцах это сказал. Я бы никогда не подумал, что ты нарочно... Просто мы с мамой очень за тебя волнуемся. 

Сильвиэль ничего не ответила. Она только поплотнее закуталась в тонкое хлопковое одеяло и так и уснула — в слезах. 

С папой они помирились на следующий день, но несмотря на это, Сильвиэль (как и её друзей) посадили под домашний арест на неделю. По мнению родителей, это должно было охладить страсть к приключениям. 

За это время Сильвиэль успела помочь папе оценить несколько камней для огранки и смертельно устать от жизни взаперти. 

Когда друзья наконец встретились, Иза рассказала, что говорила со своим наставником-волшебником, и тот рассказал кое-что про красные глаза во тьме. 

— По его словам, это были гигантские крысы! Они обожают тёмные места, а питаются по помойкам ночью. Но могут съесть целую собаку! А когда их много, готовы и людьми пообедать. 

Фалько и Сильвиэль поёжились. 

— Что-то сегодня мне совсем в руины не хочется, — сказала Сильвиэль, глядя в землю. Ей не хотелось выглядеть трусихой, но к ещё одной встрече с крысами она не была готова. 

— Пока крысы не успокоятся, там делать нечего, — согласилась Иза. 

— Лучше давайте завтра на рыбалку пойдём, — заключил Фалько. — Можно одолжить лодку у моей мамы, она даст, если мы часть улова дома оставим, а остальное можно продать. 

— За сырую рыбу много не дадут, — покачала головой Иза. 

— Тогда пожарим её, — воскликнул Фалько, — у меня во дворе как раз есть печь, она подойдёт! 

— А сейчас можно по рынку прогуляться, вдруг кому-то нужна наша помощь, — сказала Сильвиэль, — но они ещё об этом не знают, а потому могут дать деньги за помощь совсем не нам. Кстати, Иза, ты же припрятала наши деньги с великого ограбления яблочного сада? 

— Конечно. 

— Предлагаю отпраздновать наше освобождение в кондитерской! — провозгласила Сильвиэль, и друзья согласно закивали. 

Рыбалка на следующий день прошла успешно. Ребята наловили немало рыбы (три ведра!), в том числе какую-то особую, которую решили оставить в качестве платы за аренду. 

А вот потрошить и жарить её оказалось делом непростым. К трём часам пополудни они управились, но взмокли и пропахли рыбой до кончиков волос. 

— Да уж, надеюсь, рыбу купят, — вздохнула Иза. 

— Надо только найти выступление барда какого, — заметил Фалько, — тогда народ куда охотнее уличную еду покупает. Ну или завтра можно будет продать, если сегодня никого не найдём. 

— Пойдём проверим, — сказала Сильвиэль, и они отправились на рынок, гружёные корзинами с рыбой. 

На торговой площади им попалась бардесса, которая как раз взбиралась на помост для выступления. Ребята встали неподалёку, и как только вокруг неё собралась приличная толпа — бардесса оказалась на редкость хорошей певицей, — начали распродавать своё угощение. За все три корзины они выручили пятнадцать медяков — отличный улов, каждому по пирожному! — и отправились пировать в кондитерскую. 

А на следующий день с утра пораньше, когда Сильвиэль ещё завтракала, в лавку к родителям заявилась какая-то роскошно одетая дама. Обычно Сильвиэль равнодушно относилась к покупателям, но зачастую такие дамы делали индивидуальные заказы, а эта... Эта вела себя совершенно невозможно с её родителями. Она обращалась с ними как с прислугой, если не хуже. 

— Милочка, я не понимаю, откуда у вас столько барахла. Покажите мне что-нибудь по-настоящему красивое, — доносилось до Сильвиэль 

— Нет, это тоже не подойдёт, как вам такое только в голову могло прийти! О вас говорят так хорошо, а на деле... Неужели вы платите за чужое мнение? Это просто ужасно. Вашим украшениям недостаёт изящества, понимаете? Изюминки. Такая грубая работа... 

Больше Сильвиэль не могла этого выносить. Так с её родителями, отменными ювелирами, разговаривать было нельзя! 

Оглядев кухню, Сильвиэль взяла кувшин, налила туда воды и выбежала прямо в лавку, и как бы случайно столкнулась с дамой, которая нависла над витриной, вылив на её платье добрых полпинты. 

— Ах та маленькая мерзавка, — взвилась дама, — вот так у вас принимают достойных посетителей! Да чтоб тебе, подлая ты девчонка, семь лет удачи не видать! — и вышла из лавки. 

— Сильвиэль, ты невозможная, — устало сказала мама. 

— Да ладно тебе, Иллвире, — внезапно поддержал Сильвиэль отец, — я по твоим глазам видел, как она тебе надоела. Она всё равно ничего не собиралась покупать, так, поглазеть пришла. 

— Ты прав, Фалорин, — ответила мама, — я хотела, чтобы она побыстрее ушла, но не таким же способом! Ладно, или гулять, Сильвиэль, а то ещё больше покупателей распугаешь! 

Сильвиэль радостно выбежала из дома. 

С того дня дела у Сильвиэль не клеились. То на базаре все ноги оттопчут, то фонарь в катакомбах перестанет гореть, а то и вовсе сломается (за это дома Сильвиэль крупно влетело, и она получила ещё неделю домашнего ареста), а на рыбалке она чуть не утонула, хотя отлично умела плавать. И что самое противное, то и дело встречала ту женщину в дорогом платье, которая словно следила за ней и криво ухмылялась, когда Сильвиэль толкали или наступали ей на ноги. 

А когда поспели вишни и ребята пошли честно их собирать за небольшую плату, то Сильвиэль вообще чуть шею не сломала, упав с дерева! Такого отродясь с ней не было, они все лазили по деревьям, словно обезьяны. 

В конце концов Сильвиэль поделилась с друзьями подозрениями. 

— Мне кажется, меня прокляли. Везде подстерегают одни неудачи. 

— Да уж, — горестно вздохнула Иза, — но ты уверена, что это именно та дама? 

— А кто ещё. 

— Она, между прочим, жена начальника таможни, — возразил Фалько, — зачем ей тебя проклинать? Ну намочила ты ей платье, оно на солнце сохнет за пять минут. 

— Я не знаю, Фалько, — уныло сказала Сильвиэль, — но сам посуди. За что бы я ни взялась, всё идёт наперекосяк. 

— Бывает, что просто не везёт, — возразил тот. 

— Нам надо её увидеть, — решила Иза. — Говоришь, на рынке часто бывает? 

— Да. И обожает зелёный цвет — кажется, у неё все платья на тот или иной манер зелёные. И вот что ужасно — она такая красивая, что ей всё с рук сходит. Или богатая. Или всё вместе. Она же не только с родителями так говорила, она со всеми торговцами обращается, как с чернью какой. 

— Мы будет неподалеку, а ты кивни, как её увидишь, — и Иза потянула друзей на базар. 

Сильвиэль быстро затёрли в толпе. Она уже успела получить несколько болезненных тычков, когда наконец увидела даму. Отведя от неё взгляд, Сильвиэль будто задумчиво кивнула куда-то в сторону и стала пробираться к друзьям, когда её вообще сбили с ног прямо в грязь. 

Тут Сильвиэль не выдержала и расплакалась. Сколько можно! Неужели простая вода на платье стоила такого наказания! 

Иза и Фалько бросились к ней. 

— Да, мы её видели, — сказала Иза, пока Сильвиэль застирывала одежду в фонтане, закутавшись в рубаху Фалько. 

— Она и впрямь улыбалась, почти засмеялась, когда тебя в грязь толкнули, — Фалько покачал головой. — Странная она. 

— Нам надо поговорить с моим учителем! — сказала Иза, — Он наверняка знает, в чём дело! 

Старый маг Арижи приветливо встретил компанию друзей. Они уже не раз виделись, но не разговаривали ни о чём серьёзном. 

— Ах, вы пришли поговорить об удаче и неудаче! — воскликнул гном, когда Сильвиэль поведала ему историю своих бедствий, — ну так мне есть что вам рассказать и даже показать, — он достал с полки какую-то потёртую книгу. — Когда-то давным-давно была богиня Тиш. Она была очень переменчивой и могла как благословить удачей, так и проклясть неудачей. 

— То есть она была ещё до Тайморы и Бешабы? — спросил Фалько. Все моряки заглядывали в храм Латандера и Тайморы (и к Бешабе, если быть честным) перед дорогой, потому что бог путей и богиня удачи были теми, на кого стоило рассчитывать в долгом плавании. А богиню неудачи следовало задобрить. 

— Задолго до Тайморы, — покивал Арижи, — очень-очень давно. Так вот. Однажды богиню Тиш захватил бог Моандер — был такой злой бог, повелитель тлена и разложения. И чтобы освободить Тиш, пришлось собраться вместе Латандеру, Азуту и Селун. И когда они ударили по больной, извращённой Тиш ярким светом, изгоняя Моандера, богиня разделилась на Таймору и Бешабу. Бешаба — это злая богиня неудачи, которая только и ждёт тех, кого одолевают злые мысли, и тогда ловит их в свои сети. — И он постучал пальцем по картинке, на которой были изображены символы Тайморы (Золотая леди с четырёхлистным клевером) и Бешабы (ветвистые оленьи рога на фоне красного треугольника). 

Ребята слушали сказку о Тиш как заворожённые. 

— А кстати, давайте вместе посмотрим на вашу женщину в зелёном, — вдруг сказал Арижи. 

— Она не каждый день на базаре появляется, — хмуро сказала Сильвиэль. 

— Да жену начальника таможни можно и в других местах увидеть. Вот пойдём в доки, там она наверняка чаще появляется, — или где-нибудь рядом с домом на неё поглядим. 

Найти дом начальника таможни было несложно, но Сильвиэль с собой решили не брать, потому что та слишком примелькалась госпоже Бланке, как её звали. 

Все три часа, пока её друзья отсутствовали, Сильвиэль не находила себе места. Она попробовала помочь папе, помочь маме, занять себя чем-то — всё впустую, она только больше начинала нервничать и боялась, что не увидит ребят или пропустит стук в заднюю дверь. 

Наконец появились Иза, Фалько и Арижи. Все трое выглядели крайне недовольными. Сильвиэль выбежала к ним, желая засыпать вопросами. Арижи остановил её одним жестом. 

— Странная она леди, вот что я скажу. Мы попытались немного за ней проследить, но в районе порта потеряли. Она мне очень не нравится, очень. Что-то в ней есть... Но мне сложно понять, что именно. Не советую к ней приближаться. Лучшее, что вы можете сейчас сделать, это не попадаться ей на глаза лишний раз. 

Ребята понуро опустили головы. Сильвиэль понимала, что Арижи прав, но ей было невыносимо чувствовать себя бессильной. Как только Арижи ушёл, она увлекла Фалько и Изу в ближайший вход в катакомбы. 

— Не может быть, что мы ничего не можем сделать, — настойчиво сказала Сильвиэль. 

— Ты слышала Арижи. — Иза покачала головой. 

— Но мы можем по крайней мере ещё раз попробовать проследить за ней! 

— Это может быть опасно! 

— Фалько, а ты что думаешь? — повернулась к мальчику Сильвиэль. 

— Мне, если честно, обидно, что в порту мы её потеряли, — ответил Фалько угрюмо, — мне казалось, что уж порт-то я знаю, как свои пять пальцев, а она от нас улизнула. Я её редко в порту видел, если видел вообще, а она так уверенно там шла, словно каждый день бывает. 

— Фалько, Иза, ну пожалуйста! Я хочу знать, почему со мной такое случилось! 

— Может быть, это всё и не связано с ней, — осторожно сказала Иза. 

— Может, и не связано. Но дама она странная, это и Арижи подтвердил, — заметил Фалько. 

— Ну один разочек хотя бы! 

— Один можно, — вздохнула Иза, — но только, чур, издалека. И замаскируйся как-нибудь, что ли, Сильвиэль. 

На следующий день Сильвиэль достала самую старую и рваную свою одежду и решительно вымарала в грязи свои светлые волосы, и в таком виде выскользнула из сада. Её, конечно же, пару раз толкнули по дороге, но кто-то кинул ей полмедяка (он угодил ровно под ноги и Сильвиэль чуть не упала, когда пыталась его поднять), а одна сердобольная женщина дала кусок чёрствого хлеба, который Сильвиэль почти немедленно отдала настоящей нищей. 

Друзья с минуту её не узнавали, что Сильвиэль сочла успехом. 

— Ого, ну ты замаскировалась на славу, — хихикнула Иза. 

— Я старалась, — гордо ответила Сильвиэль. — Зато в порту я не буду выделяться. 

— Главное, не задерживайся там нигде, а то тамошние нищие тебя побьют за то, что отбираешь у них места. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько там у них всё серьёзно, — сурово сказал Фалько. 

— Мне кажется, меня всё равно побьют, — грустно ответила Сильвиэль, — просто потому, что я вышла из дома. Мне уже успели все ноги оттоптать, пока я сюда добиралась. 

— Я предлагаю ждать её сразу около порта, — задумчиво сказала Иза. — Фалько, ты же подготовился в этот раз? 

— О да, — даже с некоторой злостью ответил Фалько, — теперь она от нас не уйдёт! 

Было ещё раннее утро, и холодный ветер пробирался в прорехи на одежде Сильвиэль. Порт находился в противоположной стороне города, но ребята туда почти бежали, срезая все известные им углы. Дорога, которая заняла бы у горожанина около часа, заняла у друзей всего минут сорок. 

Им пришлось поболтаться рядом со входом в порт ещё час («И куда только спешили», — проворчала Иза), прежде чем госпожа Бланка появилась в их поле зрения. Разделившись, ребята сразу ринулись за ней. 

Ближе всего к даме держался Фалько, который твёрдо решил, что от него она теперь не ускользнёт. Сильвиэль просто старалась не попадаться ей на глаза, а Иза рассчитывала, что её из-за маленького роста будет сложно заметить, и потому шныряла в толпе то спереди, то сзади госпожи Бланки. 

Иногда ребятам казалось, что она словно исчезает в одном месте, чтобы появиться в другом, например, если где-то собралось особенно много народа, перевернулась повозка или началась большая ссора. В какой-то момент следить за ней стало совсем тяжело, а Сильвиэль старалась хотя бы не потерять из вида своих друзей, даже не пытаясь искать глазами госпожу Бланку. 

Наконец порт закончился, начались рыбацкие причалы и поросший редким кустарником берег. Фалько упрямо шёл почти по пятам за госпожой, а вот Сильвиэль и Иза решили пропустить её подальше. Госпожа Бланка шла так уверенно, что, казалось, всем остальным было всё равно, что такая роскошно одетая дама делает на причале. Внезапно Фалько остановился, а госпожа Бланка словно растворилась в воздухе. 

Фалько подбежал к подругам. 

— Я знаю, куда она идёт. Правда, понятия не имею, как она исчезает и появляется, когда ей вздумается, но я уверен, что она идёт в одно место, куда ходят моряки. Сам я там не бывал, отец запрещает намертво. Но я знаю, где оно. 

— Мы должны проверить! — взволнованно воскликнула Сильвиэль. 

— Ох, мне это не нравится, — хмуро сказала Иза. 

— Мне тоже, — поддержал её Фалько, — но раз уж пришли, нехорошо на половине бросать. Так у нас будут хоть какие-то доказательства. 

— Это если нам поверят. Но я должна выяснить, в чём дело. Веди, Фалько! 

Они пробирались по кустам, пока не оказались над поляной, на которой расположился алтарь. С холма, на котором сидели ребята, не было видно, кому же он посвящён, видимо, символ висел прямо под ними. 

Сильвиэль, позабыв о своём проклятии (в конце концов, сегодня всё шло гораздо лучше, чем обычно!), высунулась слишком далеко... И почти упала, когда под её ногами осыпались камни, а госпожа Бланка, которая молилась у алтаря, злобно на неё взглянула. Не сразу, но она узнала её. 

Иза и Фалько с трудом поймали и удержали Сильвиэль. Им пришлось так далеко высунуться, что они и сами увидели символ, которому молилась госпожа Бланка. Это были оленьи рога на фоне красного деревянного треугольника. 

— Ты прокляла меня! — внезапно для себя крикнула Сильвиэль, — Ты поклоняешься Бешабе и прокляла меня! Я расскажу... 

— Никому ты ничего не расскажешь, маленькая дрянь! — внезапно скрипучим голосом сказала госпожа Бланка и потянулась к Сильвиэль. Ей удалось схватить девочку, и прикосновение было крайне неприятным — словно кривая мозолистая рука, а вовсе не холёная белая ладонь схватила Сильвиэль за ногу. 

Ударив госпожу Бланку — да госпожу ли? — сандалией в лицо, Сильвиэль выскользнула, а друзья втащили её на холм. 

— Так вас там больше, маленькие мерзавцы? Ну что же, тем веселее! — сказала госпожа Бланка, и ребята бросились бежать. 

Они хорошо знали не только сам порт, но и его окрестности — немало времени они тут гуляли и играли, да и несмотря на неожиданную скорость их преследовательницы, ребята, даже Иза, были быстроногими. 

Но вот когда они ввалились в город, стало ясно, что надо бежать врассыпную, — ведь стоило госпоже Бланке крикнуть стражу, их всех схватили бы. 

Иза и Фалько свернули в подворотни, а Сильвиэль кинулась напрямик через базар на Храмовую площадь. Она надеялась быстро отыскать храм Тайморы. 

И тут ей впервые за много-много дней повезло. Храм Тайморы располагался прямо на углу, и туда Сильвиэль влетела со всех ног, чуть не растянувшись на полу. Не успела она оглядеться, как к ней подошла женщина в богатых церемониальных одеяниях. 

— Что ты тут делаешь, дитя? И почему ты влетела в храм в такой спешке? — сказала она. 

— Настоятельница? Простите меня, но за мной... — Сильвиэль пыталась восстановить дыхание, — за мной гонится поклонница Бешабы! 

— Вот как. Интересно. Давай ты расскажешь мне подробнее. Садись, — и настоятельница похлопала по скамье рядом с собой. 

— Вы не подумайте, я не всегда так выгляжу, — вдруг сказала Сильвиэль. 

— Это не важно, дитя, — ответила настоятельница. — Но пожалуйста, говори правду. 

— Я никогда... Ну, почти никогда не вру, — насупилась Сильвиэль и решила рассказать всё с самого начала. 

Как она вылила воду на неприятную даму в лавке, как та на неё накричала, как Сильвиэль с тех пор не везло, хотя до этого она была очень даже удачливой, вон, они даже от крыс, настоящих гигантских крыс убежали, и заклинание у Изы сработало, и рыбу они ловили всем на зависть! И какое странное было прикосновение у госпожи Бланки, которая оказалась женой начальника таможни, и как она ко всем плохо относилась... 

Наконец настоятельница прервала излияния Сильвиэль. 

— Во-первых, на тебе и впрямь лежит проклятие Бешабы. Я его сейчас развею, негоже с ним выходить из храма Тайморы. — И она произнесла несколько певучих слов, сделав руками сложный пасс. А во-вторых... 

Договорить ей не дал стук в дверь. Посерьёзнев, настоятельница взяла за руку Сильвиэль и подошла ко входу в храм. 

За дверью стояла госпожа Бланка с искажённым от злости лицом, а рядом с ней стража. 

— Вот эта мерзавка украла у меня кошелёк! Стража, взять её! 

Настоятельница остановила стражников одним движением. 

— Эта девочка сейчас под моей защитой. А вот к госпоже Бланке... — тут настоятельница посмотрела на неё с прищуром, — или лучше сказать, зелёной карге, стоит присмотреться повнимательнее. 

— Да как вы смеете? — госпожа Бланка чуть ли не задохнулась от злости. 

— Смею. Тем более в отношении члена культа Бешабы. 

Ещё несколько певучих слов и три жеста, и госпожа Бланка разительно преобразилась. Теперь у неё была зелёная кожа, а сама она стала старой, скрюченной с на удивление злобным лицом. Она выглядела... Ну, как ведьма, самая настоящая ведьма со страниц книги со сказками. 

Бывшая госпожа Бланка начала мерзким голосом выговаривать слова на непонятном языке, а вокруг её пальцев стали собираться фиолетовые молнии, но настоятельница сверкнула глазами и приказала ей: 

— Молчи! 

Стражники, рассудив, что в магической битве им делать нечего, попятились. 

Ведьма яростно бросилась на настоятельницу, но стоило той произнести слово и сотворить руками жест, как на каргу сверху упал столп огня. Корчась от ожогов и прикрывая глаза от яркого света, которым секунду назад было пронизано всё вокруг, зелёная ведьма с нечеловеческой силой толкнула настоятельницу прямо в стену. Сильвиэль вскрикнула, но тут же закрыла рот руками — она боялась привлечь внимание жуткой карги. Или, что ей казалось, было бы даже хуже — отвлечь жрицу. 

Настоятельница с трудом поднялась, помрачнела и несколькими жестами и словом создала прямо над каргой множество призрачных лезвий, которые, впрочем, нанесли той немало ран. Обезумев от боли, карга снова рванула к жрице, но та, выпрямившись, одной рукой сотворила жест, и над ведьмой возникла сияющая булава и опустилась ей на голову. А потом она произнесла слово. Даже не так — Слово. Сильвиэль до кончиков пальцев ощутила, насколько много в нём было божественной первозданной мощи. 

Карга упала на землю... И больше не поднялась. 

Всё случилось быстро, но зрелище было завораживающим. Сильвиэль никак не могла оторвать взгляд от тела бывшей госпожи Бланки. 

— Прости, дитя, что тебе пришлось это увидеть. Но её никак нельзя было отпускать, такие злобные существа не способны изменить своей природе. 

Сильвиэль стояла на пороге храма, широко раскрыв глаза. Это было невероятно! 

— Приходи завтра со своими родителями, — повернулась к Сильвиэль настоятельница, закрыв двери храма и предоставив страже разбираться с останками зелёной ведьмы. — Как тебя зовут, дитя? 

— Сильвиэль. 

— А меня Мелина, я высшая жрица и настоятельница храма Тайморы. Тебе очень повезло сегодня, Сильвиэль. Ты была в великой опасности, и тебе пора домой. Но завтра обязательно приходи. 

Поодаль от входа в храм её уже ждали Иза и Фалько. 

— Она даже не обратила на нас внимания! Ну как, позвала стражу, но мы улизнули, — затараторила Иза, — а потом сразу ринулась за тобой! Я уж думала, всё, твоё невезение совсем до тебя добралось. 

— На мне было проклятье, — даже с какой-то гордостью сказала Сильвиэль, — но настоятельница Мелина его с меня сняла. И велела приходить завтра с родителями. 

— Небось снятие проклятия — дело недешёвое, — угрюмо заметил Фалько. 

— Да не похоже, чтобы ей нужны были деньги. Ты на меня посмотри, — улыбнулась Сильвиэль. 

— Эх, тебе всё равно надо домой приводить себя в порядок. И рассказать всё родителям, тебя небось ещё на неделю запрут. 

— Или на две, — вздохнула Сильвиэль. — Но видели бы вы эту зелёную ведьму! 

Разумеется, дома Сильвиэль отругали, выкупали и велели не высовывать носа из комнаты до следующего утра и хорошенько подумать над своим поведением. 

В храме настоятельница о чём-то в стороне поговорила с родителями, а потом подошла к Сильвиэль. 

— Ты чудом пережила опаснейшее приключение, дитя, — сказала она, — причём уже второе за последнее время. Вам троим везёт, но удача не бесконечна. Во всяком случае, не всегда и не для всех, — тут настоятельница лукаво улыбнулась. — Зелёные ведьмы грозные противники. Ей просто не повезло, что я поверила тебе, а не ей. Как мне рассказали твои родители, ты пока не занялась обучением никакому ремеслу. 

— Не занялась, — уныло подтвердила Сильвиэль. Она успела действительно о многом подумать за вечер, и ей начало казаться, что бродить по улицам и искать приключений, с которыми ты не можешь справиться — не самое разумное, что можно делать. К тому же, как ни крути, она не одна пошла выслеживать ведьму, а с друзьями. А вдруг она бы не была такой самонадеянной и действительно погналась за ними? И сейчас Иза и Фалько были бы в тюрьме? Оттуда куда сложнее выйти, чем кажется, даже если ты невиновен... 

— Мне очень жаль, настоятельница Мелина, я... Я хотела выяснить, что случилось, мне нравится исследовать катакомбы, но я мало думала об опасностях. И очень зря... 

— Такой авантюристский дух это даже хорошо. До определённого предела. И я вижу, что ты не хотела ставить жизни друзей под угрозу. Но пока у тебя нет возможности их защитить, верно? 

— Никакой, — опустив голову, подтвердила Сильвиэль. 

— У меня есть предложение. Хочешь ли ты свою удачливость поставить на службу богини Тайморы? 

— Что? — у Сильвиэль округлились глаза и она неверяще уставилась на настоятельницу. 

— Тебе правда сильно везёт. И не зря судьба привела тебя вчера именно сюда и именно ко мне. Я вижу в этом знак богини. Если ты согласна, то можешь стать послушницей. Твои родители будут только рады. Вообще надо сказать, они просто рады, что с тобой всё в порядке, но они за тебя волнуются. 

Сильвиэль не верила своим ушам. Вместо чтения морали и очередных попыток её воспитать ей предлагали стать жрицей Тайморы! Улыбчивой золотой Леди, которая поощряла риск и даровала удачу своим последователям. Как раньше она сама не подумала, что здесь ей самое место! 

— Я вижу, что ты обрадовалась, Сильвиэль. Но послушничество — тяжёлый труд и много учёбы. А приключения, если и будут, то намного позже. 

— Но они будут! И тогда я смогу защитить своих друзей! 

— Конечно, сможешь. Если удача тебе улыбнётся, ты станешь одной из лучших жриц Тайморы. 

Сильвиэль буквально бросилась на шею настоятельнице. Это было удивительно и прекрасно. И она была согласна на годы ученичества. 

Настоятельница понимала, что вряд ли из девочки получится прилежная послушница, но вот как в будущей жрице ни капли в ней не сомневалась. Иначе Таймора ни за что не привела бы её сюда.


End file.
